


A Day in the Shadows

by sparrowofaphrodite



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowofaphrodite/pseuds/sparrowofaphrodite
Summary: Svana and Runa Fair-Shield are the only sisters to the prestigious Fair-Shield clan of Northern Skyrim. With the Civil War erupting, their parents take up arms and join the cause. Months pass before Svana comes to the unfortunate truth: they won't be coming back. She travels to Riften and seeks asylum with their black sheep of an Aunt, Haelga.The Bunkhouse is no place for a child, and Svana reluctantly leaves her small sister in the care of Grelod the Kind. With a heart full of hope, and pockets empty of coin, Svana begs the divines to keep her sister safe. But not all blessings come with light and honor, and this one comes with shadows and thieves.





	A Day in the Shadows

_A Day in the Shadows_

Svana waited outside Honorhall in the damp, pouring rain. Her coat barely gives her the warmth needed, yet it is not her own skin she felt the need to protect with her life.

 The morning sun rises above the horizon, and kisses Svana's delicate features. She is instantly relieved when the dreary rain stops, and is replaced by a dewy morning.

 Constance opens the door after the first knock, first confusion written on her face. But the stranger dripping in rain registers, and a smile that compares to the sun in warmth replaces any doubt.

 "Oh, Svana!" The young woman exclaims, "This will be a most pleasant birthday surprise for Runa!"

 "I hope!" Svana enters the warm building, smelling the aroma of sweetrolls and baked bread. "Is she awake?"

 "Not just yet!" Constance offers a dry coat, "But, she will in just a moment. She always wakes up around this time to see the sunrise."

 Svana smiled, thinking of how annoyed she used to get at little Runa waking her up to see the sunrise with her. She blocks the memory before it becomes too painful.

 "Runa," Constance sang, "Your sister is here."

 The pair entered the room where the other children slept, both searching for the familiar mess of blonde hair.

 "Runa?" Svana called, her voice worried. 

 "She's in the room," Grelod said as she entered. "Was mighty disrespectful this morning. You ought to tell that sister of yours she should keep her mouth close before it gets her in trouble."

 Svana blinked, confused. "What has she done?"

 "Told me, after I refused to bake her sweetrolls, that this is why no one loved me!" Grelod shouted, her wrinkled face turning to a ripe tomato. 

 Svana let out a giggle, quickly covering her mouth. "Oh, Grelod, you can't pay her any mind! She says the meanest thing she can think of when she doesn't get what she wants."

 "Stupid brat is what she is," Grelod wagged a crooked, long finger at her. "And a stupid brat is how she will be treated."

 Any remote amiable features were completely removed from Svana's face as she managed to not tell Grelod what she actually thought- something ten times worse than what Runa could muster on her best day.

 "Very well, Grelod," her voice straining of lack of emotion, "May I see my sister now, please?"

 In response, Grelod grumbled, and waved a hand for her to follow. She opened double doors to reveal a sight that turned Svana's stomach, and stabbed at her chest.

 Young Runa was bound by her tiny hands against the wall in a room smelling of aged sewage, as she was clothed in rags.

 Svana turned to Grelod, and managed by mere inches to not start swinging her fists.

 "What in Oblivion do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at the woman as she unlocked the sleeping Runa.

 "Punishment," Grelod straightened her back after unlocking the chains. "This nuisance you call a sister refused to do any chores!"

 Svana was seething, shaking.

 Runa looked up, and blinked a couple of times. "Mama?"

 Svana kneeled beside her, carefully tucking a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. 

 "No, Runa," She tried to whisper delicately, "It's your sister, Svana."

 Runa smiled, and didn't hesitate as she wrapped skinny arms around Svana's neck. She picked her sister, angry at how lighter she had gotten in the few months she had lived here. She carried small Runa to her make shift bed, and set her down. 

 "I missed you!"

 "I missed you more," She smiled, "Happy Birthday, dear Runa." She pulled out a wad of cloth from her pocket, and handed it to her sister. 

 Runa glanced up, with all the excitement she could as she reached for the gift.

 "What did you get me?" Runa exclaimed as she unraveled layer after layer. "A doll? A dress?" 

 What was revealed was a small, hay doll. Svana forced a smile. "I know it isn't much but-"

 "I love it!" Runa shouted, hugging the doll close with a smile from ear to ear. "Thank you, thank you!" 

 Svana left the orphanage smiling after spending most of the day with her sister, as she twirled an Amulet of Mara with her fingers. Her eyes lost in thought, but a remarkable smile never leaving her face. 


End file.
